Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{t}{5} \div \dfrac{3t}{2}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{t}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{3t}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{ t \times 2 } { 5 \times 3t}$ $r = \dfrac{2t}{15t}$ Simplify: $r = \dfrac{2}{15}$